


Černobílé

by Naerikil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, anti HYDRA Trash Party
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Některé věci si Bucky prostě musí nechat pro sebe.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 2





	Černobílé

Bucky měl tajemství. A cítil se kvůli tomu tajemství zatraceně špatně.

Steve vždycky Hydru nesnášel a od té doby, co se dozvěděl, že využívali Buckyho, ji nenáviděl ještě víc. Čišelo to z něj, kdykoli na toto téma přišla řeč. Dokonce, a to už bylo co říct, v souvislosti s ní užíval i vulgární slova, což prakticky nikdy jindy nedělal.

Kdykoli nadával na Hydru, Bucky přitakával. Co měl taky dělat jiného, očekávalo se od něj, že tu organizaci bude nenávidět ještě víc než Steve za to, co mu udělali. Jenomže…

Jenomže to nebyla pravda. Souhlasil s tím, že to byla takzvaná špatná strana, že udělali hodně zlého, vinil je za to, vinil je i za to, že si z něj udělali zbraň. Ale na druhou stranu… nic není černobílé. Nikdy.

Když byl ještě obyčejný kluk z Brooklynu, vždycky chtěl dělat něco s technikou, být automechanik nebo něco takového. Jenže pocházel z chudých poměrů, navíc se snažil finančně podporovat i Steva, a tak hned po povinné docházce šel pracovat. Vzpomínal si, že v té době měl dost velký problém i s angličtinou a teď? Umí perfektně řadu jazyků slovem a písmem. Zjistil, že ho baví překládat, dokonce teď pracoval na jedné knize. A to díky Hydře, která mu ty vědomosti nalila do hlavy. Stejně tak jako mu tam nacpala dost znalostí na to, aby se mohl stát tím automechanikem naprosto z fleku a bez sebemenších obtíží.

Všeobecně se přijímal názor, že jako Zimní voják neskutečně trpěl. Že ho mučili, ponižovali a kdo ví co ještě. Nebyla to pravda, jenže to Bucky nemohl říct. Jednak zkrátka bylo nemyslitelné říct něco na obhajobu Hydry, a jednak by na něj Steve poslal nějaké cvokaře, protože by se bál, že má Stockholmský syndrom nebo něco takového.

Pravdou bylo, že Bucky si na zacházení ze strany Hydry nemohl ani v nejmenším stěžoval. Leda možná na Pierce, který byl jediný, kdo na něj vztáhl ruku. Jinak se k němu všichni chovali moc pěkně, vždycky měl dost jídla, a to i v případech, že byli někde v úkrytu a docházely jim zásoby. Když nocovali někde v chladu, zbytek skupiny se choulil po dvou pod dekou, kdežto on měl deky dvě, někdy i tři. Myli ho, holili, česali mu vlasy, starali se o něj, aby se měl v rámci možností jako v bavlnce.

Jenže toto bylo něco, co prostě nemohl nikomu říct. A tak jen přikyvoval, když někdo na Hydru pomlouval.


End file.
